Various types of portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, cell phones, tablet devices, portable media players, portable game devices, digital cameras, and laptop computers, are in widespread use. These devices typically include a visible-light image sensor or camera that allows users to take a still picture or a video clip. One of the reasons for the increasing popularity of such embedded cameras may be the ubiquitous nature of mobile phones and other portable electronic devices. That is, because users may already be carrying mobile phones and other portable electronic devices, such embedded cameras are always at hand when users need one. Another reason for the increasing popularity may be the increasing processing power, storage capacity, and/or display capability that allow sufficiently fast capturing, processing, and storage of large, high quality images using mobile phones and other portable electronic devices.
However, image sensors used in these portable electronic devices are typically CCD-based or CMOS-based sensors limited to capturing visible light images. As such, these sensors may at best detect only a very limited range of visible light or wavelengths close to visible light (e.g., near infrared light when objects are actively illuminated with infrared light). Accordingly, there is a need to provide a true infrared imaging capability for mobile phones and other portable electronic devices.